Simple Kind of Life
by LeoDesirePassion
Summary: Kagome is a demon, Kouga becomes a lord, Naraku wants Kagome and also has a new affection of lust, Sesshoumaru must take a mate, and Kirara has found love. Different? You have no idea...full summary inside this me first fic so go easy on me and review
1. Running

**Full summary:**Kagome is a demon running away from Inuyasha, who has broken her heart for the last time. Kouga comes back to his home in the north and becomes the lord. Naraku becomes stronger and lusts after Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha wants both Kikyou and Kagome for mates. Sesshoumaru is ordered by the elders to take a mate. Kirara has found a love, and Miroku and Sango finally find their attraction to each other. Different? You bet!

**_Leo:_** Sorry to people who used to read this lovely story… I had to take it off so I could find a new beta, get it revised, etc.

**Saulvaren:** -sigh- The other one went and quit on her.

**_Leo:_** Mmhmm, so I had to take it off because I'm not good at grammar. Also, there will be some changes in the story. -sigh-

**Saulvaren:** Yeah, but there will be more Kouga/Kagome scenes, so smile and read!

_**(Ahem) I Leo do not own people from Inuyasha but I do own Saulvaren, Blaze and Leaf and Shin and other you never heard off before (smiles)… and this mean ( ) thoughts…….. Now it starts**_

**Chapter 1:  
Running**

**-------------------------------_Early in the Morning_--------------------**

Kagome woke up to the sunlight bathing her in its beauty. She immediately sat up and looked over at Inuyasha's sleeping form, subconsciously wondering what he was dreaming about. Was it possible that he was dreaming of her? Or…maybe Kikyou…?

Shippou woke up at the loss of heat not longer after and saw Kagome. "Kagome," he murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I'm hungry."

Kagome turned and smiled gently. "Okay, what do you want to eat?"

Shippou put his hand under his chin to think, but right as he was about to answer, Inuyasha interrupted. "Ramen," he said from his position on a tree branch.

Kagome turned to him and stared him down. "I wasn't talking to you, Inuyasha!" She turned to the small kitsune, trying to hide her slight annoyance at the hanyou. "Now, _Shippou_, what do you want?"

"Candy and cookies!"

Kagome chuckled. "Sorry, you can't, not for breakfast. It's too early."

"How about ramen, then?"

"Right then. While I'm doing that, wake up the others, okay?" Shippou nodded and did just that as the day began…

The day went by as usual: Kagome sensed shards, Inuyasha and the others fought for it, and when that was all done, Kagome purified the shard and added it to her collection. They found three shards and Inuyasha seem pleased. However, eventually Kagome grew tried and asked to stop for the night. Typically, Inuyasha refused, but after "sitting" him a few times,they were all able to rest at their camp for the night.

"Sango," Kagome smiled at her friend, "do you want to make a trip to the hot springs with me?"

"No, that's alright, I'm fine," the demon slayer smiled back. "I'll stay here and kept an eye on the monk.''

"Well," Miroku protested, getting up, "_I_ would love to come with you, Kagome-"

"Umm…no thanks, Miroku."

Sango waved Kagome off and was cautiously watching the grinning, but disappointed, Miroku very carefully.

Little did Kagome know, Inuyasha could smell Kikyou's scent nearby throughout this whole time, and once she had left to the hot springs, he left to pursue the dead miko.

**-----------------------------------_At the Springs_-----------------------**

Kagome sat on a smooth rock, thinking sweetly of Inuyasha and how he had made her feel the way she had, the way his face looked when he was sleeping or angry, and the way he had easily frustrated her, but made her happy at the same time.

_Am I in love, or is this just a silly crush?_ Kagome shook her head, thinking to herself. _I don't know, I really don't… I mean, we've known each other for almost a year, but…_

_**Tell him how you feel! He might feel the same, you know.**_

_Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood. It's a ridiculous idea, anyway._

_**It doesn't matter. The point is, you have to tell him!**_

_Yes, but…what if he doesn't feel the same about me?_

_**Well, you never know until you try. Now, go on! Can't you hear his voice? He's coming!**_

_He is! You're right, the sooner the better. I need to get this off my chest._

_**Good, now go!**_

Kagome jumped up and hurried to dress. She threw on her dark blue jeans and tank top, stepping into her sneakers. Once she finished, she quickly hurried toward the destination where she heard Inuyasha's voice coming from, along with a girl's. _That's probably Sango_, she thought. But as she got closer, she soon realized that he wasn't with the demon slayer at all…

_Kikyou!_

Although she didn't want to see for herself, Kagome found herself coming closer to the voices…the noises…the sounds… She hid behind a bush and threw a hand over her mouth at the sight she saw. She was going to be sick!

**----------------------------_In the Clearing_ -------------------**

Inuyasha was kissing Kikyou's neck, biting into her in his fit of passion to mark her as his mate.

His youkai was going mad, and he made one sharp movement, flipping her on her hands and knees. He immediately repositioned himself, thrusting into her, but he didn't stop there. He continued to pull himself in and out of her, grunting in his heat.

"Inuyasha…! Harder…!" He did not leave Kikyou unsatisfied, as he thrust himself deep within her, causing her to moan his name loudly in ecstasy. "Oh, _yes_! Inuyasha! Just like that! Ooh, gods, like that…!"

_I can't watch…this is wrong!_ Kagome was stunned in her terror, and she couldn't seem to pull away from the grotesque sight. _It's nasty! This is disgusting! Why…? Why her? Why not me…why? Why did I have to fall in love with him? All he's doing is betraying me with this…zombie!_

_**Kagome…we should kill them…take their very lives away… He should be yours! But, no…he had to be with that dead slut! Go on…let me free…I want to kill!**_

Kagome's eyes flashed red as she let herself go at these thoughts. She stoically walked away to retrieve her arrows.

_He shall die a painful death, and once I'm through with him, I'll just go on home! No…I still have a duty. I'll go to Saulvaren's. She'll help me. She's the one that made me who…what I am!_

_**Yes, Saulvaren's place. She'll help you. This is perfect! Now we can come together…we can become a full demon!**_

Kagome smirked and grabbed her bag, searching through it for her bow and quiver. She didn't know that Shippou, who was sleeping at the time, as it was late at night, had heard a lot of noise, waking him up, and he was here to find the source of it. "Kagome? What are you doing?" He rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision more.

_No…Shippou! I'm sorry, I can't…I won't kill Inuyasha, not now._

…_**Fine, but soon. Soon we must make our move.**_

Shippou was scared. He looked up at what appeared to be Kagome, but…it couldn't have been her! In her place was a beautiful demon, the moonlight giving her a ghostly but beautiful glow. She had long and dark blood red hair, her eyes glowing light red in the dark. She had cherry red lips to accent her tall form, and a tail flickered behind her, colored the same as her hair.

Her arms reached out to him, and Shippou began to hesitantly walk to her, but he caught sight of her deadly claws, glowing a deadly red. He was about to run away, but he picked up her scent. Her rose-like smell was the same, although stronger than before. But then…this demon! It couldn't possibly be…!

"Shippou, it's me, Kagome," she cooed. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

Calming down at the soothing words, Shippou smiled softly and ran up to her. "Are you going to leave me, Kagome?" he worried. "Have I been bad? I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Stay, please!"

She smiled at him. "No, you haven't been bad, don't you worry. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes, but…where are we going?"

Kagome smiled softly again. "You'll see, don't worry."

_**We should leave now. I can smell him and that slut. I want to kill them! But you're holding me back… We had better just leave now, since you won't let me free.**_

_Yes…you're right._

"Come on, Shippou. We must leave now. Get on my shoulder and hold on."

Once he was firmly attached to her, Kagome took off with the wind in her hair. She felt free, for it had been a long time since she had been like this. Nothing could hold her down.

_**You like what you feel, don't you? Its power…its freedom!**_

_Yes, I do. But…I feel stressed._

"Shippou, you up?" She looked down at him, hours after they had departed.

_Aww, how cute! He's asleep!_ Kagome stopped her quick pace and laid her sleeping bag down on the ground floor. _We'll rest for tonight. He's so tired…_ She sat on a tree branch after making sure the kitsune was comfortable, and she set up her CD player, turning it on and beginning to sing…

_Well, I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame _

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playing, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to harm me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it _

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended to not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me!

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough…

**------------------------------_End of Chapter-_--------------------**

**Leo:** Yeah, so review and review! I'd like at least 5-10, please. Once I get that many, I'll put up the new chapter! Also give a round of applause 2 my new editor


	2. Trapped in a Box

**_Leo: _**ok I didn't get as much as I wanted but I glad for the ones who did review and the ones that just read and don't review –sigh- why cant you review –cries-

**Saulvaren: **stop talking and get on with the story

**_Leo:_ **oh shut up! Ok I also wanted to say thanks 2 my lovely editor…

_**(Ahem) I Leo do not own people from Inuyasha but I do own Saulvaren, Blaze and Leaf and Shin and other you never heard off before (smiles)… and this mean ( ) thoughts…….. Now it starts**_

**Chapter 2:  
Trapped in a Box**

**-----------------------------------_Kouga's Cave_----------------------------------**

Kouga was sitting outside in the dark, thinking about Kagome. How he missed her!

He grinned in his sudden idea. _That's it! I'll visit her!_ He got up from his position and jumped off the cliff, running fast with his Shikon shards and with the cold wind hitting his face. _I'll get her! She's mine! That mutt thinks he can have her, but he won't stand a chance. I will make her love me, want me like I do her. I will make her see that I do truly love her and not her power._

The sun was starting to come up and the air was getting warm. The birds were starting to sing their morning song, like always.

_She will be happy living with me. If not, I'll make her…_

_**You can't make someone love you.**_

_Ha, who told you _that_ lie?_

_**Fine, whatever. You will see what I mean when she kills herself.**_

Kouga stopped running. _Why do you say something as stupid as that…?_

_**Because she won't be happy. You're going to take her as your mate without her own free will...**_

**----------------------------------_The Northern Lands_-----------------------------**

"Give this to my son," said an old rough voice from the Lord of the North. "Tell him to come to me as soon as possible before I die."

"Yes, Milord," the servant, Shin, bowed. "Anything else?"

"No, only that my son be here so I can give him the mark and power of the Lord of the North."

Shin bowed low and walked out the door. "Uh…you…" he pointed at a messenger boy. "Give this message to the lord's son, and make sure _he_ gets it. This is _important._" The boy bowed down low, took the letter, and hurried off to obey his orders.

"That boy had better come or I'll have to take him and carry him down here myself."

**----------------------------------_Southern Lands_---------------------------------**

Saulvaren was in the study looking out to the sky with her black and green hair swaying in the wind. She had a vision that Kagome turned into her demon with plenty of anger inside of her. She also had another vision of Naraku getting stronger and kidnapping Kagome. Saulvaren would do anything for that not to happen, for Kagome had much power, even greater now, since she's a demon.

"Lady Saulvaren, is something troubling you?"

"Yes, there is much on my mind, with this big war coming up and the council of the other three lands coming here. I feel like tomorrow is five million years away…"

"Please, Lady, there are always troubles in the lands, but there is more to come with this Naraku. Take your mind off of this, please. I know how you are. I knew you when you were in your mother's womb! If you keep this up, you are going to end up in the kitchen eating everything with a stomach ache…again."

A light blush flittered across Saulvaren's light peach skin. "Ooh, please, Leaf, don't go into these baby stories again!" She sat behind her desk, opening her drawer, taking out her brush, comb and hairpins.

"Well, I remember when your mother was going to cut your hair real short… She always had some crazy idea on her mind when she was little, too."

Saulvaren smiled and relaxed as Leaf combed her hair, which almost reached four and a half steps long, from where she was.

"Your hair is all my work, real soft and long. It's beautiful with your ten green streaks." Once Leaf was done, Saulvaren had a big bun with the pieces she was wrapping it into hanging down in a wavy curl.

Saulvaren eyes snapped open from their calmed state when she caught a familiar whiff of a scent. "That smell… Leaf, she's here…"

**---------------------------------_Inuyasha & Group_-----------------------------**

Inuyasha was waiting for Sango and Miroku to wake up to tell them that Kagome and Shippou couldn't be found, and that he looked every where, which he didn't. He could really care less. Kikyou said she could find the shards, so the only thing he needed to do now is find that brat and put her down the well.

Sango was waking up when she felt an oh-so-familiar hand on her ass.

She slapped a familiar face, which was Miroku's, hard, but there was that familiar smile on his face. The day was starting like always until Sango got up and looked around, thinking Kagome went to bathe, but she wasn't sure because something was telling her that today wasn't going to be ordinary.

Inuyasha watched from a safe distance until he knew that Miroku and Sango were up, and then he came into the clearing. "Hi," Inuyasha said, and Sango jumped and turned around, seeing Inuyasha, who really didn't look all that happy.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"I have to tell you all something and I need you to listen." Mirkou and Sango nodded.

"Kagome and Shippou aren't here, as you can see. Nothing bad has happened because there wasn't any bloodshed. I looked around, but haven't found her. While I was doing that, I found Kikyou, and…"

"Kikyou did something to Kagome," Sango finished. Inuyasha glared at her and kept talking.

"We were talking and she said she can sense the shards. That means we can look for the shards without Kagome and putting her in danger. In other words, we can put her back where she belongs. Yes, we can trust Kikyou. She does not wish to kill any of us."

Sango was looking at Inuyasha like he had gone crazy, and Miroku was just looking at him. "Inuyasha, are you sure about this?" said Miroku uneasily.

"Yes."

"But what about Shi-"

"What about him? We have you, me, and Kikyou now, see?" As if on cue, Kikyou walked out into the clearing. "Are you ready to leave? As you can see, everything is packed up now. You have two choices: you come with us or go away."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and followed Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kirara was walking with them until she caught Kagome's faint scent and started to meow at Sango, but she didn't turn, so Kirara started to walk the other way.

Sango turned and called out to Kirara, who turned and meow. "Come here, girl." She shook her head no and meowed for her to follow.

"Leave her," Kikyou called back. "We have no time to waste. I sense a shard."

Sango started to walk away, still looking at Kirara until she couldn't see her anymore.

_Humans can't understand shit_, thought Kirara, following Kagome's scent.

**-----------------------------------------_-Kouga_------------------------------------**

Kouga was sitting down, having a conversation with his little voice inside his head.

_So, what you mean is that I have to do something to make her fall head over heels in love with me?_

_**Right.**_

_Okay, I get it, but what do I do, though?_

_**Ask her questions, like: "What do you see in a mate?" or, "What do you do for fun? What is interesting to you?"**_

_Yeah, got it!_

Kouga got up from his spot, ready to find Kagome.

**------------------------------------_End of Chapter-_-------------------------------**

_**Leo:** _Review! 5-10 please!

**Saulvaren:** then the next chpe will be up faster K…here is a little of **Chpe 3:**

"_AHH" Kagome screamed then blacked out the cloud open and a soul the color of red went straight into the cut Saulvaren made. Kagome body jerked and was now shaking, her eyes flash open and blood was coming from her pupil. Blood leek faster from the cut (IT hurts…AHHHHH oh God it hurts….the pain have to STOP…**No the pain has to go on because now I'm apart of you**)._


	3. New

_(Ahem) I, Leo, do not own people from Inuyasha but I do own Saulvaren, Blaze, Leaf, Shin, and anyone else you have never heard of before. (smiles) Now it starts:_

**Chapter 3: New**

**---------------------------------_Southern Lands_-----------------------------------**

Kagome and Shippou were very close to Saulvaren's castle. The sun was hot and sticky sweat was dripping from their bodies; it felt like they had been running in the desert for months.

"I'm hot, Kagome."

"I know, but you have to hang on, Shippou. We'll make it. I promise when we get there we'll have food and lots of water, okay?"

Shippou groaned, but agreed, and they continued their trek through the hot forest.

**-----------------------------------------_Later_--------------------------------------**

Saulvaren was rushing to the doors of her castle.

She slowly opened the huge doors to her castle, immediately spotting Kagome, standing there and panting hard, sweat covering her body. Shippou was no different, resting on her shoulder. Kagome looked tired and weak with her big yellow bag now dropped on the ground. She took one step and collapsed on the ground, only one word leaving her mouth:

"Saulvaren…"

Saulvaren ran to Kagome and held her "Kagome" Shippo was looking at Kagome with worried eyes "is she going to be ok" Saulvaren smiled at him and nod her head she picked up Kagome and walked calmly to her castle doors "come Shippo" he ran and jump on her shoulder.

As Saulvaren came in, Leaf approached her side, waiting for her mistress. "Leaf, come and help with Kagome and Shippou. Give them a bath, and when I say bath, I mean wash them like you do me after a battle. When you are done, give them plenty to eat and drink."

"Yes, my lady. Anything else?"

"Yes: send them to my room afterwards. If the child is asleep, put him in the room next to mine." She paused a second in thought. "Where is Blaze?"

"In your room, Lady." Leaf complied and walked away, bowing her head in respect, with two other servants to help her with her duty.

Saulvaren walked to her room with something on her mind.

_She looks fine…_

Yes, I must say that much. She turned out fabulous! The ritual went well.

_But what activated it? What caused her to change now?_

I don't know, but I'll ask.

Her thoughts seemed to pause, the other side of her conscience noticing. _What is it?_

Oh, nothing. I was just wondering… Well, don't you remember when we turned her into what she is now?

Just as Saulvaren was about to take a trip down memory lane, she heard Blaze call out to her from right outside the door.

Upon entering, Blaze stood directly in front of her bed, his fur as black as his mistress' hair. There was fur around his paws, and a long line from head to tail was a dark shade of green. He was looking straight into her eyes as though he was reading her mind.

"When is the Council meeting? They said they would pick out my mate."

"So you're worried?"

"Yes." Blaze let out a small chuckle, earning a light glare from his mistress. "You're the only one who can get away with that, Pussycat." Blaze narrowed his eyes at the nickname she used, which she knew he hated.

"Oh, but…" Blaze didn't finish what he was saying, as Saulvaren threw his catnip ball to the far side of the room and he ran for it. _Dumb ass cat_, she thought to herself, chuckling.

**-----------------------------------------_Kouga_-------------------------------------**

The sun was hot and everyone suffered. Humans and demons alike were out in the water to cool off, adults under the shade gossiping. It was like any other burning hot day.

Just a little beyond the forest was Kouga, resting in on tree branch asleep. The message boy from the Northern lands entered the clearing, tilting his head upwards and spotting a very familiar tail.

"Kouga, I have a message for you. It's from your father."

At that word, the wolf prince wanted to run for all he was worth. _Father said he wouldn't talk to me if I walked out that door. He kept his promise for fifty years, and now… Well, might as well get an answer to that question._

"Kouga, your father is dying."

Kouga stilled in shock, and once he regained motion in his body and remembered how to breathe, he jumped down from the tree, landing directly in front of the messenger boy's face.

"The letter," Kouga ordered shortly, and, upon receiving it, tore open the seal and skimmed his eyes over it in a desperate attempt for assurance that the messenger boy was not lying:

_Kouga,_

_I know we haven't been as close as a father and son should have. However, have this known to you: I am dying, and I am in need of your presence here to take my place as the next ruler of the Northern lands, as my time is short. You must accept this mandatory request. Our royal blood has been in our family since the time the earth was anew, and it must be kept as such. Son, I shall be awaiting your arrival. I would much like to see you once more before I am gone._

Kouga was shocked silly; he had always believed that his father would be alive for a few more years.

"Milord, I think we should go now. That is, if you are to see your father."

Kouga nodded stiffly and quickly dashed in the necessary direction, the message boy behind him, just barely keeping up.

_Father, please…be there when I arrive._

**-----------------------------------_Southern Lands_---------------------------------**

"Ah, this feels great!" Kagome was bathing in the indoor springs, relishing in the nice hot water, comfortable and relaxing. "I should've stayed here after she transformed me. I'm being treated like a goddess!"

Earlier, when Leaf led her into the hot springs, Leaf immediately handed Shippou to the other two servants before stepping in, clothed in her servant bathing robes, after Kagome. She washed the girl as Saulvaren ordered her to, scrubbing her down raw. Kagome now smelt of her usual relaxing scent: light, drifting roses. Sometime during the bath, Kagome drifted into a light slumber, but she fully awoke once Leaf finished bathing her.

"Call if you need anything," the servant bowed, soaking wet in her kimono. She paid no mind to it and excused herself at Kagome's hesitant nod, leaving her alone in the hot springs.

Kagome sighed, her hands tracing the scar between her breasts; it was a long cut that traced to her navel. It was faint, now almost gone, enough so that it was hard to find by uninterested eyes.

Once again, the steam drifted up into her nose, lulling her mind into oblivion. She became drowsy within minutes, shutting her eyes for a time before opening tem again, mentally berating herself to now fall asleep again. She would prune terribly if she let time pass her by as she slept. All the same, she unknowingly shut her eyes again and again, and she eventually slept, her hand still resting on her scar.

"_What are you thinking about, Child?"_

"_Would you stop calling me that?" she sighed. "I'm thinking of how it would be if…well, it's a crazy thought, but…what if I were a demon?"_

"_Why?" Saulvaren raised an eyebrow, leading Kagome to her bed. "Would you want to be one? You do know that not all demons are as great as I."_

_Kagome had left Inuyasha again; it was nothing new, he was just being a jerk as always. She had come here to get away from him._

_She and Saulvaren had known each other for at least six months. It was really nice being here with her friend; she was fun to talk to. Sango was dear to her, yes, but she was not as open and carefree as Saulvaren, most definitely._

"_Yeah, I know that, but how does it feel to be a demon?"_

"_Free, that's how it feels," she smiled happily. "Well, powerful too, of course, but mostly free. You don't have demons stepping on your back all the time."_

_Leaf entered and did not speak, just merely handed a letter to the speaking demoness before taking her leave, offering a single smile on her way out._

_Kagome's eyes moved to the letter. "What does it say? Read it!"_

_Saulvaren did so, although not in the way Kagome hinted towards: she read it to herself rather than aloud to her friend._

Saulvaren,

It is no surprise to you that you are the youngest ruler at the time being. Because of such, it is mandatory that you take a mate within a limited time. If your time ends without either or both a mate and an heir to your seat at the throne, the position shall be permitted to one of the five suitable ladies that are guaranteed to perform well.

"_What does it say?" Kagome eagerly asked at Saulvaren's furious expression. "What does it say?"_

_Saulvaren rolled her eyes angrily._ How dare those fuckers tell me what to do!

_Today is not the day, Saul. We have to pick someone we know and trust to take over._

Blaze.

_We tried that, remember?_

We need someone close…someone smart.

_Kagome._

Yes.

"_Kagome," Saulvaren turned to her abruptly, "you mentioned being a demon. Would you like to become one…for real? You would not be any normal demon, in any case, if you accept. You will be my heir, a part of me until I have pups, if I do, or if either of us wed to our mate."_

_Kagome stared at Saulvaren, wide-eyed and in shock._ Me…? A demon? How cool! I can just see Mom's face now… But…it isn't undoable. Do I really want this in the long run? _She frowned._ Saulvaren needs me, and she saved my life countless times. I owe her. Besides, maybe Inuyasha…maybe he'll love me more if I'm a demon… _A determined look was settled on her face. Inuyasha had always wanted to be a demon so maybe if _she _was one, he'd be able to accept her more._ I'll do it.

"_Yes, I'll do it, and before you ask: yes, I'm sure." A smile graced Saulvaren's lips as she walked out the door, Kagome on her heels. "I'm thrilled that you agreed, Kagome. I don't want to mate, and I don't want some ass in my home that I don't know."_

_Saulvaren led Kagome to a beautiful, fancy black door with sliver handles. Inside, Kagome noted, it was dark and smelt of rain._

"_Light." Saulvaren's voice was strong and loud, and immediately light came out of no where; there wasn't a single candle in sight. "It's magic," Saulvaren grinned at Kagome's dumfounded look._

_Kagome just made an "o" with her mouth sheepishly before following her friend once again. As she was walking, she saw some rather creepy looking statues and portraits, matching the creepy exterior of cobwebs in the corners. There were countless twists and turns throughout the corridors. Left, right, straight, right, right, left, middle fork, left; on and on the halls went._

_I would hate to get lost in here, she shivered. She supposed she had seen too many horror films in her time. Her paranoia was getting to her._

_The light was dim as Saulvaren opened a pair of huge black doors, a silver stone slab in the center. There were shelves and closets inside the doors that looked as though they held secrets._

"_Come, take your clothes off and lay on the slab."_

_Kagome eyes widened, but she did as she was told. These floors are_ cold! _She turned her head, hearing strange noises, but Saulvaren wasn't there anymore._

"_I'm right here, don't worry." The demoness showed herself, her robe now silver and black. Kagome lay down, as instructed, and chains suddenly appeared, wrapping themselves around her neck, ankles, and wrists. "Be calm." Her voice wasn't the same anymore: it was hard and rough, not strong and soft like Kagome was used to. Clouds started to form above their heads; lightning and thunder struck and sounded._

Okay, I'm officially scared now. _As if on cue, Saulvaren's eyes began to glow black, as strange as it seemed._

"_Great Gods of Creation: come and create anew; come and taste the blood of the living; come!" The cloud started to spin faster as though a twister was forming. Saulvaren took out a silver sword, the same one as was in a portrait Kagome saw earlier. "Creation: come and make anew!"_

_The lightning struck the sword and she slowly slid it between her breasts to her navel. The cut was deep and bleed fast. The electric change made her body fill with unbearable pain._

"Ahhh!_" Kagome screamed in agony, blacking out immediately. The cloud opened from its inner depths, a bloody red soul flying directly into the cut Saulvaren created in Kagome's skin. Kagome's body jerked, shaking in seizures, her eyes flashing open as blood fell from her pupils, although her blood leaked faster from the cut in her torso. Her mind screamed:_ It hurts…! _Ahhh!_ Oh, Kami, it hurts! The pain…it _must_ stop!

_No. Kagome shivered; a strange voice was whispering in her ear: The pain has to go on. I'm a part of you now._

"_Sprit," Saulvaren continued the ritual, "come; take control of this lovely creature. Give her great powers; fill her veins with what you are; come down heavy; study this human body!"_

_Kagome's body slowly stopped moving, her heart still beating strong. The chains left her, freeing her from its confines._

"_Kagome, lets go." Her body rose from its previous position, eyes closed, her blood slowly stopping its open flow._

_Saulvaren gave Kagome her robe to cover her body. At the return to Saulvaren's room, she washed and dressed her, leading her into bed. Her eyes finally started to open; they flashed red before returning to brown again._

"_Everything is okay, Kags. You won't look like a demoness until you want to. You understand… I'll let you go back tomorrow."_

**----------------------------------_Sesshoumaru's castle_---------------------------**

In the study, Sesshoumaru was working hard, signing and sorting his stacks of paperwork, making peace with other lands. A knock at the door broke him out of his rather boring task.

"Milord," Jaken squawked, "You have a meeting of the lords to attend to at Saulvaren's place. Have you forgotten?"

The inu-youkai shot a glare in his direction. "Leave, Jaken." The imp shuddered in nervousness and took his leave, mumbling apologies under his breath constantly on his way out.

_Saulvaren…? The meeting's lands are in the south. We haven't had a meeting there since the Lord and Lady died. Did they have a pup?_

He stood from his seat and strode to his shelf for the records book on the south.

_Here… Yes, I remember now. She was about twelve when I met her. What is she now, about sixteen or seventeen?_

He turned to the moon outside of his window, silently admiring the night, when the doors suddenly burst open, Rin running straight in. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Rin can't find Rin's doll."

"We'll get the nurse to look for it later."

"But…I need it to sleep!" Tears started to spill from her eyes childishly.

"Cease your crying."

She stopped as though nothing happened. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Let's go to your room. I have a council meeting to attend to tomorrow. Do you wish to come with me?"

"Yes!"

"Then you'd best go to sleep. Wake up when the nurse tells you to."

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama."

**--------------------------------------------Kirara-----------------------------------**

It was raining hard. Flashes of lighting and frightening thunder would make one think twice before going outside. The freezing wind blowing fast and harsh would sting at the rate it was going, causing one to feel as if the wind was literally biting at their skin.

It was definitely not an ordinary summer stormy night. Even humans could tell that this wasn't the gods' doing: it was the work of another; evil was brewing.

Deep into a nearby cave, Kirara rested, licking at her wounds.

_If this damn storm hadn't started,_ the neko youkai cursed mentally,_ I would've been at Saulvaren's already._

**------------------------------------Inuyasha & Group----------------------------**

Sango laid on the futon in the hut, thinking to herself and mentally cursing about sharing a room with Kikyou. _That rotting hag… I want Kirara back! I should go after her; it's better than listening to this banshee. I want to, but…I don't know… Damn, I've got to leave this room._

Sango quickly walked out the room and sat in a chair, looking out at the rain; people walked quickly to their huts or a random inn, where Sango and the others were at now.

_Kirara, where are you…? Why did you leave me? Did I make the wrong choice? I wish I could have understood you… _Sango looked outside mournfully. _It's like the weather is crying for me. The wind is cold for me. It's as though…it knows me._ "Why did you go away, Kirara? Why?"

"You miss her, don't you?" Miroku said from behind her.

"Yeah. I haven't been away from her this long, and it feels like a big piece of me is gone… I think and wonder about why Kirara left; the same goes for Kagome and Shippou… In a way, I don't believe Inuyasha. He said she must have left and went back home, but…"

"I know, I feel the same way too. He did not go down the well to get Kagome like usual. What's he hiding? And what about Shippou? He wasn't at the village, unless Kagome was able to take him down the well, and I sincerely doubt that."

Sango stared out into space, thinking over what Miroku had said. In a lot of ways, it made sense. Why did Kagome leave? Why isn't Shippou here? Why doesn't Inuyasha go and find them?

She quickly got a headache; there was just too much to think about.

"You think Inuyasha and Kagome had a big fight and she was just too angry to come back? But…in my heart, I think it's more to it, really."

"Kouga could have taken her…" Sango said, walking to the door. "Or is that just wishful thinking?"

"I doubt it. Inuyasha would have smelt it…" Miroku stood straight in realization. "Saulvaren! I almost forgot, Kagome goes to Saulvaren's place when she gets angry with Inuyasha. We should tell him that."

"But he won't go, and you know that ever since Kikyou came, everything has been different. He only listens to that…that _thing_!" Her face was red in anger; her body felt hot, like she was burning up.

She slowly walked out the door, her feet touching the cold, wet ground; immediately her feet jumped back to hard wooden floor. She put her feet back down slowly and started to walk in the wet muddy ground.

She picked up her pace, mud now all over her legs and feet and her hair damp. Clothes soaked, she looked up, rain pouring into her eyes, causing them to turn red.

Miroku walked out from behind her, hugging her from behind and whispering into her ear the very words she needed to hear:

"I love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leo:** Reviews please! 5-10!

**Saulvaren:** And do you like the chapter? It's longer than the others:) Yay!

**Leo**: srry it was late not my fault (points to Mystical Spirits the editor)

**Mystical Spirits**: umm yea srry ppl don't look at me like that (runs off with bunch of angry fans)


	4. Don't Speak

_**(Ahem) I, Leo, do not own people from Inuyasha, but I do own Saulvaren, Blaze, Leaf, Shin, and any others you never heard off before. (smiles) And (text ) means thoughts.**_

_**Chapter 4: Don't Speak**_

_**Leo: **srry it was late!!!!_

**--------------------------------_Northern Lands_--------------------------------**

Kouga stopped in his tracks, finding himself in front of the tall gates of the castle where he said he would never return turn to again. His thoughts were cut short when the gates opened, and the message boy told him to enter.

As they walked on, the servants bowed low; they knew who he was, not by face, but by smell, and they knew that he would be the next ruler of the Northern Lands.

"Kouga, I'm so glad you made it!" Shin nodded to the message boy to leave. "So, Kouga, how have you been?" Shin stated to walk away, and Kouga follwed slowly. "Well, you don't have to answer that…. I know you must be scared to be in the same place where you felt so left out." Kouga eyes turned to him in a cold stare that made Shin shiver.

(Shin thinks he can get away with that just because he's been with the family for a long time and is a trusted advisor… **But when we are the lord, he'll get his!**) A smile appeared on his lips, but an evil smile that would have made Shin beg for forgiveness, if he had seen it.

It was a quite walk down the golden halls, pictures of every lord, lady, and wolf adorning the walls. Everyone he saw, Kouga could have named, but when he came across his father, mother, pet -- Midnight III -- and him. He was frozen; the picture of his mother made him smile at the way she looked so happy and sweet, his father kind and respectful. That was long time ago.

Shin opened the doors to the lord's room and stepped aside while Kouga entered. Once he was through, he closed the door tight. The room was dark and cold, and it made Kouga feel like he was alone.

"Kouga, come." Kouga's father voice shook the room and made Kouga shiver. What he saw made him want to cry.

**------------------------------_Southern Lands_--------------------------**

In the dojo, Saulvaren was practicing to fight with two swords. Blood was dripping from her arm and leg, her light peach skin beet red, and the air smelled of salt and blood. The dojo was purple, one of Saulvaren's favorite colors; it made the dojo seem peaceful. The ceiling was made of glass, and one could see the moon and all of the stars glowing in the night.

"Ahh!" The swords fell from her hands as she cut her shoulder into a deep gash. "Shit!"

She picked up the swords again, continuing her practice. She jumped in the air, her whole body spinning, and her arms cut the air with the swords, making a deadly sound.

She landed on her knees like she was bowing low: her left arm was out and her right arm was in front of her face, the sword turned to the side. She picked up her left leg and got up slowly. Her kimono was now cut up.

"Fuck! That was my favorite outfit!" She looked up at the sky, moaning sarcastically. "I'm so lucky…" Just then, pain spread thoughout her body like a bolt of lighting. Her wounds now got her attention, and it hurt like hell.

A black light illuminated, and her wounds healed quickly. "Damn, my body!" (**That's what you get for being lazy. You haven't worked out like this for months!** I know, you don't have to rub that in my face.)

Saulvaren walked out the door, the servants bowing, and she walked by quietly. Leaf saw Saulvaren and shook her head. (That girl is nowhere near ladylike.) "Your dinner is ready, and…what happened to you?"

Saulvaren's mouth opened wide at the word "dinner". "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm going to get dressed, so tell Kagome and Shippou to come down and eat."

Saulvaren walked to her room. As she entered, she headed for the bed, but when her stomach roared, she turned to the closet, opened it, and threw on a timberwolf-colored kimono.

Kagome walked quickly to the dining room to big black doors that open by itself. The room was wisteria and periwinkle; it was beautiful!

Kagome looked at the table. It was a raw sienna color, the chairs matching, and the cushions were periwinkle. It looked as though she was in a fairy world, because not only was this dinning room beautiful, but the whole castle was filled with different colors that made one feel special.

Shippou ran into the room, smelling Kagome, and was happy to see her. Leaf was behind him. "Kagome!" Shippo screamed, jumping into her arms.

"Shippou, how are you? Did you sleep well?" She grinned.

"Saulvaren should be on her way," Leaf said, "so I'll go in the back to get the food." She went through the door, and Kagome noticed that it was black on the outside and raw sienna on the inside. (That's so cool!)

"Shippou, what do you think of the castle?" She walked to her chair and sat down.

"It's nice!" She smiled.

_Click!_ The doors opened, and Saulvaren walked in with a smile plastered on her face. "Good to see ya. Sleep well?" They nodded as Saulvaren sat at the head of the table, where the biggest chair was placed.

"What happened to you?"

Saulvaren looked at herself before moving her gaze to Kagome. "What's wrong with me?" she whined.

"The cut on your face."

"Oh, that. Don't mind it… That reminds me, I'll have to teach you how to use weapons, and not only the bow and arrows. You need to know hand-to-hand combat, swords and blades, energy, and meditation."

"What you mean by energy?"

"It's what's inside you, like power. You can use it to blow people up, cut people, and make things." Kagome laughed at Saulvaren's red face, gained by trying to explain.

"Dinner is served," said Leaf, suddenly appearing, and three servants came out with two trays in their hands. Two came out with drinks. All three tummies roared for the food on the table as the five servants left. There was white rice, steak, and seafood, and the drinks were water and tea.

Kagome's mouth watered at the food on the table. "Let's eat!" Shippou said.

"Let's eat." Saulvaren smiled.

**----------------------------------_Northern Lands_--------------------------**

There, lying on blue sheets was his father. He looked dead. His skin was pale and dry, eyes closed, and he could see his father's veins in his face and hands.

Kouga slowly walked over to his father and kneeled down beside his bed. "Father, I'm here." His voice cracked as he spoke, and his father turned his head to him.

"Son, you came! I'm glad… Now, it is time to give you the mark of the North. I don't have much time to live, so I'd like to say this now:

"When you were little and you saw me and your mother arguing and fighting, I hit her. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for a lot of things. It's not easy being a lord. I'm sorry that I made her leave. I'm sorry that I didn't give you the love of a father." Kouga's father started to have a coughing fit, and by now, Kouga was in tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't a real father to you. Your mother died, and at such a young age! I'm sorry, son, I am."

He slowly took his hand, cut his wrist, and brought it to Kouga's lips. "Darkness quickly steals the light that shined within." He said a quick chant, and Kouga drank his father's blood.

As the blood went down his throat, it burned, feeling as though someone was dragging a knife inside of him. It reached his stomach and he fell backwards; the pain was too great for him to handle.

His hair grew to his backside, the color changing to dark sepia, and as his claws grew longer and turned silver, he grew a few inches taller, and his eyes snapped open: they were sliver. He looked beautiful, like a god.

"I love you, son." And his father was dead.

Kouga got up, lifted his father, and took him to the balcony where his body turned to an orchid-colored dust. "I love you too."

**------------------------------------_Naraku's Ca_stle-------------------------------**

The smell of black roses was everywhere in the castle. The halls that led to the master bedroom were a dark purple, and the door was a dead black. Inside was the master himself, the killer of all, taker of dreams: the almighty Naraku. He was beautiful, but he was more so evil.

If one was in his way, he would kill them, making them wish that they were never born. If a young maiden saw him, they would fall head over heels in love, but he would lead them on and take them before killing them.

Kanna, his faithful servant, had always done as he said, for if she refused, he would kill her. No, first he would torture her, _and then_ kill her. He always tortured. Always.

Naraku had ruby eyes that could read through anyone. The only person that made it past Naraku was Kagura because she was useful, or, at least, that's what she had always thought, going off to Sesshoumaru like he was her savior.

"She is so naïve…isn't that right, Kanna?" There, on the left side of him, was the child with the white hair and black eyes, her mirror in her hands.

"Yes, Naraku, she is."

"You think I should let her live longer and let her play out my plans?"

"Whatever you wish to do with her."

"She's your sister. Do you not care for her?"

"I do whatever you wish of me, but I do care for her, for she is my sister, but, like you said before, she is naïve."

Naraku laughed. "You are very wise." He looked out the window and flicked his hand. The wind picked up, clouds darkened, and hail started coming from the sky. "Nice weather we are having."

Kanna got up and left. She went down the black halls until she reached the dark purple corridor, turning right and entering her room.

The walls were nothing but mirrors. The floor was transparent, and in a mirror could be seen water with white poisonous fish. Her bed had a crystal bedpost and headboard, the covers white. The room looked magical, like something out of a twisted fairy tale.

The mirror floated out of her hand and went on the door. She climbed in her bed, closed her eyes, and went to sleep, two thoughts in her head. (Freedom…and Shippou.)

**---------------------------------------Kirara---------------------------------------- **

Kirara hid under a tree that kept the hard hailstones from hitting her. (Why is the weather against me? What did I do?) Kirara sat, waiting for the weather to lighten up.

She curled up against the tree and fell asleep with Sango on her mind.

**------------------------------Inuyasha & Group--------------------------- **

Inuyasha look outside at the two couples as they sat in the parlor, and, for some strange reason, he thought of Kagome. The sweet smile, the laughs, her voice, her scent: her. It was strange not to have some one "sit" him every time he did something stupid.

Shippou…hell, he missed him too. The way he would sit on his shoulder, talk his mouth away… Kikyou never sang or talked or sat him. Shouldn't he be happy with a mate that would give herself whenever you asked?

He was happy with her, yes, but now he wanted Kagome. (**Get both.**) A smile appeared on his face. (Both. Yes, both! One to bear children, and the other to be a lifelong mate. Since Kagome is human, she won't live long, but Kikyou will.)

He sat up in bed and walked to where Kikyou was. He was about to knock on the door, but it opened for him, and there stood a half-naked Kikyou with a lustful smile.

"Come in, Love, have a seat," she said and walked behind the chair. Her kimono was off her shoulder showing the mating mark at her neck. She didn't have pants on, just the shirt. Inuyasha walked over and sat in the chair.

Kikyou took off his shirt and licked his shoulder, pouring oil on his back and shoulders slowly, turning Inuyasha on. "Kikyou…" Inuyasha said, getting up and facing her. She was naked, and it wasn't helping him to talk to her into the thing with Kagome. " Kagome will be my next mate."

He stared at her and saw her frown. "Why?"

"I don't have to explain.--" He didn't get to finish his sentence because she pulled down his pants and was sucking on his penis, licking around the tip.

Inuyasha lost himself in the sensation she was giving him. He forgot what he was saying as his hands buried in her hair, pushing her head farther down on him as she sucked harder. His staff was hot in her mouth, but she didn't care and kept going. Inuyasha gave a low grunt, and semen spilled into her mouth. She licked it all off her lips and started to stand up, but he pushed her down.

"When I'm talking to you, never do that or anything like it again." He got dressed and was about to close the door, but he turned and looked at her. "Oh, and Kagome is going to be my mate, so get used to it." With that, he left and went to bed.

**------------------------------------_Northern Lands_-------------------------------- **

Kouga stood, still looking at the dust until every piece of it blew away. A single tear came from his eye, and he turned away. He took in a deep breath and walked to the mirror, looking at himself.

"I look fine," he said with a smile on his face. He lifted his hair off his forehead and saw a silver sun. He walked to the door, but before he could open it, Shin walked in. He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, looking at Shin with a look that said "What the fuck do you want?".

"Lord Kouga," he bowed, "you look different, better, if I say so myself."

"So are you saying I looked ugly before?" he drawled.

"No, not at all. Anyway, you have a council meeting in the Southern Lands in two days, so I suggest you leave tomorrow."

"Fine," Kouga said, jumping out of his bed a little bit. That was a rather sudden notice. Had he not gone through enough today?

"Well, if you would have stayed here and didn't run off, maybe you would have known all of this." Thunder clapped loudly as hail fell harder from the sky. Shin was on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Leave." Shin quickly walked out the door and fled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saulvaren:** Please give me 5-10 reviews! Please, please please, and the next chapter woun't be late!

**_Leo:_** it was soo not my fault –points to editor-

**Mystical Spirits:** umm come on now ppl don't come over here with those pointy objects NOoooo!!

**Saulvaren: **we should help her

**_Leo:_ **-nods- kay in a few


	5. Spiderwebs

_**(Ahem) I Leo do not own people from Inuyasha but I do own Saulvaren, Blaze and Leaf and Shin and other you never heard off before (smiles)… and this mean ( ) thoughts…….. Now it starts **_

_**Saulvaren: Kouga will meet Kag in the next chpe**_

_**Ch5: Spiderwebs **_

**----------------------------------Southern Lands---------------------------------- **

--Flashback--

_Leaf walked in with a gold letter. "From the Lord of the East," _

"_Can I read it?" said Kagome, Saulvaren nodded. "Okay, it says: _

"_My Sweet, _

"_Saulvaren, you are beautiful, you are smart, and you have a body to die for. I know a mate for me when I see one, and you're it. You are becoming of age and I want you to be mine. It is not because of your body or beauty, but because I have fallen in love with a goddess. Please, do me the honor of becoming my mate."_

_Leaf giggled. "Sounds like someone's in _love_!" _

"_Give me that!" _

_Saulvaren reached for it. She read it once; she read twice. "Oh my!" She rolled her eyes as Kagome stared to snicker. "Is he for real? Ahh, Kag, you should see him! He is _so_ beautiful! I have wanted him to notice me for the longest time!" _

"_Well, I think he does now, don't you?" Leaf and Kagome said laughing. _

--END--

Leaf walked into Saulvaren's room. "Hello, ladies." She turned to her mistress, "You have a guest, My Lady. They shall be here shortly."

"Really? Do I know of this guest?"

"Yes, Lady, did you forget? The council meeting is in two days, and it's almost tomorrow. Your guests will start coming in, now." She sighed heavily. "Oh, lady, this is why you need me. You would forget your head if it wasn't fastened onto you, I swear!"

"Hey, I'm not _all that_ forgetful!" she said with her fist raised. "Anyhow, ladies, you all have to meet the lord that is on his way."

"How do you know it's a male?" asked Kagome, her head tilted to the side.

"Use your nose." She walked out the door. "Come on, we have to be dressed."

-**-------------------------------------Northern Lands------------------------------ **

**--**Dream**--**

"_Kagome, I love you. Will you be my mate?" She hugged him and licked his face, making a little laugh._

"_I love you too, Kouga." _

_Kouga laid her down, licking her neck where he was going to mark her. He gently pulled her school uniform off and laid between her legs as her hands went over his hard, bare back._

_She spread her legs open wider, and he was about to explore her wonders when everything turned black. He looked at himself, and he had clothes on. He looked around, seeing nothing, but he heard a cry. _

_Just then, he was in the fields. He heard Kagome scream. He ran, but stopped at her words. "Inuyasha…faster! Please, go faster!" _

_Kouga ran to the couple strewn across the grass, heartbroken. "Why…?" _

**--**END**--**

Kouga woke up with sweat all over his body he was breathing hard he looked around and took a deep breath "That was some dream" he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He walked out naked and went straight to the closet and put on pacific blue colored clothes and walked out the door.

Shin walked in the dinning room Kouga looked at him told him to sit "Ok what was you saying in earlier"

**---------------------------------_Inuyasha & Group----------------------------- _**

"Okay, we're going to look for Kagome."

The sun was out, bright and shining like usual. Women were gossiping and telling children, "No, you can't have this or that." Men were working out in the fields, and some were in stores, selling. It was just an ordinary day.

In the room, Inuyasha was talking about finding Kagome. It surprised Sango and Miroku, making them think of that same old way of his, always resulting in Kagome's going into the well and not coming back for a long time.

"Where do you think we should start?" Inuyasha said, sounding like his old self in that I-don't-really-care-and-I'm-just-asking tone.

"Well," said Sango, overjoyed with the fact that Inuyasha was really going to look for Kagome, "I was thinking of Saulvaren's place because she usually goes there when she's mad at you." She was going to get to see Kagome again!

Kikyou was in the corner, a frown on her face. She believed that Inuyasha should only have her and be happy with her. He said he _was _happy, and now here he was, acting like she wasn't here, and it was making her madder and more infuriated by the minute.

(What does she have that I don't? **The power to give him children**. Why does he want children when he has me, like he wanted? **You won't live longer than one whole century before you die**. He doesn't know that. He could wish for me to be a demon! **The gods won't let that happen, and you know that**. I look better than her. She is nothing but a child!)

Kikyou was taken from her thoughts when Inuyasha called to her. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"We're leaving at lunchtime, so be ready."

Kikyou walked out and went to the room she shared with Sango, going back to her thoughts. (We should put a curse on her… **Or just kill her**… Or give her to Naraku…) An evil smile appeared on her face, and she laughed.

**-----------------------------------Kagura----------------------------------- **

Kagura was in a high tree branch, listening to Inuyasha as he talked about how they were going to Saulvaren's, but what was interesting was the fact that Kikyou was there and she was mated to Inuyasha.

(Isn't that sweet? He's with his true love! That's why _she_ ran off.)

As the group started to pack, Kikyou looked up and made eye contact with Kagura. "Inuyasha, I'll be back." He nodded, and Kikyou walked to a clearing, Kagura following.

"What you want, Kagura?" Kikyou inquired in a low voice.

That was it! A plan formed in Kagura's mind quickly. "Kikyou, you do know that Naraku is planning on killing Inuyasha and the rest, but if you do this for me, he'll spare your mate."

"What is the plan? I'm not agreeing until I hear it."

A grin appeared on Kagura's face. "You spy on your little group and tell me what they plan on doing to Naraku. Tell me, and if you find out where Kagome might be, tell me that as well. I'll be back before the week is out. Don't worry about finding me; I'll find you."

And with that, Kagura was gone. She left and went to a middle-class village for demons, and Kikyou returned to her group.

**----------------------------------- Naraku's Castle------------------------------ **

Kanna was twisting and turning in her bed, half of her covers off. She looked as if she was trapped and couldn't escape from whatever she was dreaming of.

Her veins were visible in her pale face, her eyes were shut tight, and a light layer of sweat was over her face and body. Her back arched up, and her head leaned back. Her hands crossed over her chest as her knees bent upwards. A cut appeared from the middle of her scull to her forehead, and blood rapidly leaked out from it.

Her hair was bleached red, the cut in the middle of her scull now healed, and the blood on her body was now dry. Her hands moved to her covers and threw them to the floor, climbing out of the queen-sized bed and walking to the glass door that led to her bathroom.

With her eyes still closed, she went inside, took her clothes off, and went to the waterfalls. As one foot touched the water, swirls of blood twisted away from her skin. She walked to the falls that washed the blood from her body, her hands touching the rocks behind the falls. Deadly claws formed; they were cream-colored with black tips, a long, matching cream tail appearing from her backside, and her ears became pointed as she grew taller.

Her eyes flashed open, black as coal. All her senses came rushing back to her, and the pain was gone. (Something is out of place.)

She wasn't in any rush to find out what it was, and she, instead, washed herself, feeling something that wasn't there before. It was her tail.

A smile illuminated on her face, a true, sweet smile. "Shippou!" She giggled and finished washing herself, walkeing to the mirror.

"I look so funny!" she complained to herself. (**No, you're beautiful. Shippou is _sure_ to be with you!**) "Yes, he will." She dressed and walked to the study where Naraku was.

He looked up from his book, and his cold ruby eyes flashed to Kanna. (So, she has evolved into a young lady.) "How do you like your new form?"

"Very much so, Naraku, but I have a tail! I thought that I was a half-demon."

"No, Kanna, you're special. Unlike Kagura, I used a certain magic on you, and that's why you're a full-blooded demon, not to mention, my favorite."

"Kanna," he shifted moods, "show me what Kagura is doing." Kanna's mirror came out of nowhere, and the frame was no longer just white, but black and white.

An image of Kagura appeared in the mirror.

**--------------------------------_Southern Lands_-----------------------------**

Kagome, Saulvaren, and Blaze were outside by the door, waiting for the lord to show up. Saulvaren was pulling at Blaze's fur.

"Are you really _that_ nervous?"

Saulvaren grinned sheepishly. "Who, me? Nervous? Why would you say that?" Kagome's eyes went to Saulvaren's hands, watching them shake as they tortured the poor cat. "Oh, yes, I'm full."

"What? I didn't say anything of you being hungry."

"Oh, well, he _is_ a cat." Kagome just sighed and hit the hand that was hurting the helpless kitty. "Oh, Blaze, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm nervous, just like you said."

Kagome looked at Saulvaren and was ready to smack her, but instead, she took a deep breath and pointed to herself. "_I_ said that, not the cat!"

"Huh? Oh, Kag, I'm in a whole other world…"

"I see that."

Two figures appeared at the gates, and they opened. A little human girl and a demon stood before them. "You are…?"

"Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Saulvaren turned to Kagome and gave her a look, confused as to how she knew.'

"You are…?" The taiyoukai referred back to Kagome.

"Saulvaren's heir." Saulvaren was looking back and forth between the two. (Okay, there is a _lot _of negative energy between these two.)

"You have no place to speak, then."

"Yes, I do. You are in my lands now." Saulvaren's hand flew to her heart. (Oh, dear, this doesn't look good.)

"Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?" Saulvaren eyes widened at Sesshoumaru's stoic tone.

"Me." (Stop it, demon, that's not right… **Oh, you know he isn't going to do anything to you.**) Kagome had her hands on her hips, listening to her thoughts.

"Um, could you all please stop?" Saulvaren said in a timid voice.

"You need to control your beast."

"Who are you calling a beast?"

(This is _not_ going well…) Saulvaren walked up in front of Sesshoumaru. "I apologize on account of my heir. She doesn't know how to hold her tongue… It's nice to meet you, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West." Saulvaren looked down to his side. "Oh, hello there, little one. What's your name?"

"Rin's name is Rin!" she smiled, Saulvaren following suit.

"Well, I have someone in here who is _dying_ to meet someone his age to play with. His name is Shippou. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Kagome will show you to where he is. And apologize to Sesshoumaru"

"… Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama"

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Please come, Rin." Kagome bowed her head, leading the girl away.

Once they went inside, Sesshomaru really looked at Saulvaren. He hadn't been on these lands in while or seen her sent she was 12. She is beautiful. Her light peach skin looked soft, like a rose petal. She wasn't all that tall; she reached a little under his chest. She had dark green eyes with small black dots around them. Her hair was eye-catching, with its ten green strips. Her full lips were teasing him; he wanted to reach for her face and kiss those lips.

Saulvaren turned to him and looked everything over. (Oh, he's fine! And very tall, and well stocked… He looks likes he's thinking about something. Oh, how I would love to read his mind! But I won't; I shall stay strong… His hair is so pretty… Oh, his tail looks so cute! I want to touch it! But if I ask, he might think I'm weird…)

"Are you just going to stare at me and not invite me in?" A light blush crossed her face. "Well, I could say the same to you." She laughed aloud. He looked at her, and a small smile came into view, but it went as quickly as it came.

(This girl's different. I think I will enjoy being here for the next three days.)

"Well, see," Saulvaren mocked, "I'm already in the doorway. I called to you three times, and I only do so many, Sesshoumaru."

**----------------------------------_Northern Lands_---------------------------------- **

"You have to leave today for the council. It's held in the Southern Lands, and it is important that you go so they know who you are. They hold discussions about how an individual's land is doing, who doesn't agree with this land, what land is the worst, you understand."

"Yes. Do you have my things ready?"

"Yes, it's all waiting for you." A pause. "So you know, they _are_ going to try to make you choose a mate. It's important that you find one soon."

Kouga nodded, walking out the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Leo:_ 5 or 10 reviews, please!**


	6. Sunday Morning

_**Leo:**_ srry 4 this chpe being sooo late which isn't my fault –point 2 editor-

**Kiki aka Mystical Spirits-** umm srry ppl I had life that sprung upon me

**Saulvaren:** so we aren't included in your life

**Kiki aka Mystical Spirits-** umm –angry fans run after her-

_**(Ahem) I Leo do not own people from Inuyasha but I do own Saulvaren, Blaze and Leaf and Shin and other you never heard off before (smiles)… and this mean ( ) thoughts…….. Now it starts **_

**Chapter 6:** Sunday Morning

**--------------------------------Inuyasha & Group--------------------------------**

Kikyou sat on the tree branch, watching over the group with a wicked smile. "Yes, go and find your little friend, but remember…you will always be mine, no matter what." She jumped off the branch and moved towards Inuyasha.

"Let's go." They began to walk side-by-side, Miroku and Sango at their tail.

"It looks so beautiful out here!" Sango exclaimed, taking in a deep breath. "It smells great, doesn't it, Ka—" She trailed off when she noticed what she was saying, a depressed look in her eye, but soon she remembered that they were looking for her and would soon find her, so she began to smile softly.

Miroku turned to watch her, about to say something, but decided against it and shut his mouth.

"Well, come on, people," she moved faster, now in the front of the group. "Let's walk faster. Pick up the pace." Miroku smiled in her direction, nodding. (Sango, my love, you shall be mine someday.)

Kikyou was in the back with Inuyasha, rubbing his back and giggling at the hanyou with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I would," she muttered to him with a deep, lustful voice.

"Well, what do you think of—" He looked up and saw Miroku in the front with Sango, frowning. (I really do miss her now… It looks like Miroku and Sango will be together, but Kagome and me… I really need to hurry and find her.)

**--------------------------------Naraku's Castle-------------------------------**

"So, Kagura, you made a deal with Kikyou. How smart you are…" Naraku laughed, waving his hand, and the image in Kanna's mirror was gone. "Don't you think it's silly, Kanna? She wants to be free and dreams that Sesshoumaru will save her."

"Naraku, don't get me wrong, but, well, Kagura dreams of freedom. It isn't wrong; she is a slave, and what slave doesn't dream of freedom?"

Naraku thought about Kanna's words, and it did make sense. "Show me Kikyou." Kanna closed her eyes and the miko appeared in her mirror.

She was with Inuyasha, her eyes glued to whatever was coming up ahead. (She can be of use to me… I don't remember ever making that deal that Kagura has said.)

Kanna was looking at him with a spark of interest. (What is he thinking? I hope it doesn't involve anything with Shippou…) Kanna turned her deep blue eyes to Naraku, then to the floor.

Naraku felt her eyes on him; it was like she could read his soul. "Kanna, go out and find a teacher to help you with your new powers." She wanted to smile at the thought of being out in the open with the wind in her hair.

The smell of fresh air, the sun shining, birds singing, and seeing people besides Kagura and Naraku would be fun, and making a friend would be great. Kanna smiled when Shippou popped up in her mind. (Oh, I would love to see him! He's so cute!) She giggled.

"What is amusing?" Naraku asked.

"Nothing, Naraku, nothing at all. But I want to ask, why such freedom for me? I mean, to go look for a teacher. But why can't you do it?"

"You can not sense it? The final battle grows near, and soon I'll rule all." He turned to her. "And I know you want to be out there and see how these people and demons live. You don't go out much because you're forever at my side, not that it's a bad thing."

She walked out the door and went to her room to pack. (Shippou, I'll be able to see you…)

**---------------------------------Southern Lands----------------------------------**

"So, this is it," said Kouga, looking at the castle. "I hope they're not stuck-up windbags like Shin." He took a deep breath and started to walk but heard something in the bushes, turning towards them. "Show yourself!" Kirara walked out, blinking owlishly until she was recognized. "What are you doing here?"

She cocked her head to the side. (So, he's a Lord…) "I left the group to find Kagome."

(What? I can understand her! This must come with the power of being a Lord.) "What happened to Kagome?"

"She left the group and ran to the Southern Lands."

"Which part?"

"This one, right in that castle. She's friends with Lady Saulvaren." He nodded, not bothering to hide his excitement at the coincidence, and looked at the castle.

"Well, let's go inside." Kirara ran up alongside of him, and the gate opened. There stood Saulvaren herself, smiling with Blaze in her hands.

"Hello, new Lord of the North." Kouga bowed a little and smiled right back at her.

"Hello, Saulvaren of the South. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're so handsome!"

"I think I'm going to like it here with your beautiful company." A slight blush came across her face.

"Oh, please, go on." They both burst with laughter until she noticed the cat by his side.

"That's cute. You like cats too?"

"This is Kirara. She's not mine." (Kirara, Kirara…. Where did I hear that name? Wait, could it be Sango's cat?)

"You're a friend of Sango's."

"Yes, you know of them?"

"Well, I'll tell you all about it as we go to lunch with everyone else."

**---------------------------------Kagura and Kanna------------------------------**

Kanna walked into the middle-class village with a smile on her face. Not only was she free and able to find a trainer to help her with her powers, but also soon she would be able to have Shippou. She giggled at the idea of him and her together. (He's so cute)!

She had on a periwinkle kimono with indigo flowers. Her hair was in a ponytail with two strips of hair out in front of her face. As she walked, she saw many kinds of demons, and she smiled whenever they greeted her or asked her where her "momma" was.

"These demons are very friendly. It's no wonder Kagura came here!" A dragon demon walked up to Kanna. He had a smile on his pale face. His hair was yellow and his long claws were as white as paper. His smile was very beautiful. "Hello, young lady. Where are you going on this lovely day?"

"Somewhere," she said with a smile. (He's cute, but not as cute as my Shippou.)

"Oh, yeah, and where would that be?" He started to walk beside her like he was her man.

"A place." He laughed.

"Oh, really? What's your name?"

"What's yours? If I like it, I'll tell you mine." He laughed again, this time deeper.

"Okay, okay. My name is Kyushu. Now, does it suit you?" Kanna didn't say anything for a moment because she was busy sniffing for Kagura's scent.

"Kanna. My name is Kanna." She looked at him with her deep blue eyes.

"Your eyes are so blue, like an ocean's soul…"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have to go now, Kyushu, so I guess I'll see you around."

He smiled. "What are you looking for, before I leave?"

"My sister and a trainer."

He stood in front of her, and Kanna stopped in her tracks. "I'm a trainer in weapons and energy." To her surprise, he wasn't lying. She closed her eyes and felt his power.

"You are strong. I didn't notice it before. I guess I'll think about it. Good day to you, Kyushu." She walked on and he just smiled.

"Good day to you too." When she was a little farther but still within earshot, she heard him add a single word: "Mate." She turned around, but he was gone. (Nice village, but strange.)

Kanna neared the Red Inn. It was a strange name, but if one looked at it, it was red, as were the mountains and the spring that glowed the same color. (That's so beautiful!) Just as she neared the spring, she heard singing. (Kagura, I've found you.) Kanna walked to the window, and a smile came to her face as she watched Kagura dancing and singing.

"You came in with the breeze on a Sunday morning…you sure have changed since yesterday, without warning…" Just as she moved her left foot, she stepped on her toe, and a light breeze came through the window as she fell on her butt. She looked up at the roof. "I guess I came in with the breeze," she laughed.

Kagura laid flat on the floor. "It's such a beautiful day! " Her nose caught Kanna's scent, and she turned slowly around. "Kanna! Why are you here? Did Naraku send you?" Kanna shook her head and walked straight though the wall. "Then why are you here?" Kagura wasn't ready to go back. Hell, it wasn't even time to leave! "Is it what I told Kikyou?"

"No, that's not why I'm here, so stop shaking. He isn't here, okay?" The room went silent as realization came to her, and a goofy smile appeared on her face as her body started to relax. "So, why are you here, anyway? Naraku never lets you out of his sight, not even with me, half the time. He's probably thinking I'm going to brainwash you, or something." She laughed and looked at Kanna. "Relax, child, and for once, be free. "

Kanna's head leaned to the side like a confused puppy. "I _am_ free. Well, at least I think I am. Anyway, the only reason I'm here is to find you and to find a trainer."

That's when it hit her. Kanna was different. Her hair was as white as rice, and her skin was a little more flushed. Her eyes were no longer coal-black, but deep blue, like the ocean. Her claws were sharper and a creamy white with black tips, but the thing that made Kagura shocked beyond belief, was the fact that she had a tail as white as her hair.

"You're beautiful, Kanna. Would like to live here one day? We can, you know. We don't have to go back to him. I mean really, you don't. He needs you especially, now. He'll be weak without us."

Kanna shook her head and lay down besides Kagura on the floor. "That's wishful thinking, Kagura. He will find us. He always finds us."

"Then let him. We'll tell him no. 'No, we're not going back with you. We don't care what you say. We want to be free and do what we please, not trapped and locked up and able to go out only when you say so. Who do you think you are? We're better off without you, Naraku. Go make other incarnations, and I hope they leave you as well.'" Kagura was standing tall with a true smile on her face.

"Don't you think that's overdoing it? It's not that bad, living with him."

"Of course you'll say that. He favors you."

"Our life is simple, Kagura, so let's kept it that way."

Kagura lay back down and sniffed the air. She smelt a male demon scent on Kanna. (That's not Naraku…) She sniffed again. (A male dragon demon!) Her eyes narrowed.

"What's his name?"

"Kyushu," Kanna replied, not missing a beat.

"And do I know this Kyushu?"

"I don't know. He lives in this village."

Kagura's eyes narrowed even more. She rolled over until she was on top of Kanna. "Tell me and I might spare his life."

"No!" Kagura started to tickle Kanna. "No, no, stop!"

**--------------------------------Southern Lands----------------------------------**

"Welcome, everyone," announced Saulvaren, sitting by Kagome and across from Sesshoumaru and Kouga. "This is Lord Kouga of the North. We have one more lord to come. Would anyone like anything to snack on until he arrives?"

"Okay, back to telling us how to play 'Bullshit'. Is that's the right way to say it, Kagome? I guess we have to start over because we have another player."

"No, I refuse to start over. He will have to wait," said Sesshoumaru putting down his cards. " Four fives."

"Hey, you can't do that!" said Saulvaren and Sesshoumaru gave her a look that shut her up; Kagome was giving Kouga the eye. (Oh, he's fine… Is he the Kouga I know? Oh, his eyes are silver, his hair is long… I want to play in it… Oh, his tail is so cute! I wonder…don't do it, Kag, be strong!

Her hand just had a mind of its own as it reached across the table. (Don't do it, hand… Oh, why did he have to be right in front of me?) Her hand landed right on his tail. (Wow, it's so soft, like Saulvaren's!) " It feels so pretty…"

Everyone was looking at Kagome. "I think her mother should have killed her when she was young."

"Hey, don't say that. It's rude!" Sesshoumaru just shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks, Kagome," Kouga purred. "So is your face; it's so soft and gentle." Her face turned bright red, and she laid her hand back on her lap.

"Sorry, I don't know why that happened." He just smiled at her. (She sounds and acts like my Kagome…)

"I just lost interest in playing this game."

"Oh, lets play 'I Declare War'!"

"You declare war on me?" said Sesshoumaru with his eyebrow raised.

"You wish. It's a game!"

"Fine, there's nothing better to do. Teach us."

"Okay, here's how it goes…" Leaf walked in and bowed to everyone. "There is a lord here, My Lady."

"What, Lee is coming?"

"Yes, he's a mile away, so don't worry about it now."

"I have the right to worry. I have to change!" Saulvaren ran up into her room. "Which closet did I put that kimono in…?" She ran into the dark green one and took out deep dark navy blue kimono that had two splits that started from the hip down, showing her thick well-built legs. There was a star-shaped cut showing the lining of her breast. She slowly walked back from where she came from.

"I de-clare war!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at the same time. "What, again?" said Kagome.

"I de-clare war!"

"Well, I have the highest. Pass me your cards."

"Damn, that's so not fair!"

"It looks like you should never get yourself into war, Kagome."

"Oh, be quiet and play!" They laid down their cards, and this time it was Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"I de-clare war!"

"What? I demand a replay!" said Sesshoumaru.

"What? There's no replay!"

Saulvaren walked into the room, her smile bright. "What do you think?" she said while turning around three times.

"I think it's _sexy_!" Kouga and Sesshoumaru raised their eyebrows at Kagome's words.

(She doesn't know what I would do to her in those clothes… When I'm done with her, they'd be ripped to shreds. Touching that smooth skin…how I would love to!) "Sesshoumaru, what do you think? You're staring, so it _must_ be nice!"

"You look like a whore."

"Then it looks sexy, then." She turned and walked to the door to greet Lee of the East.

Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and left the room. Kagome watched him until the doors closed and kept staring until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him."

"Oh, okay…"

"So, what do you want to do, Kagome" His eyes were watching her closely, and they had a slight twinkle in them.

(I wonder if he really is the Kouga I know, but I just don't want to ask him a bunch of questions like I'm nosy. **Then how about that game you played with Saulvaren?**) "Um, let's play 21 Questions! It goes like this: you ask me a question, and then I answer, and then vice versa. You get it?"

"Yes, but who will go first?"

"I will: do you know anyone by the name of Inuyasha?" He frowned. "Yes, he's a very annoying mutt that always gets in my way. Now, it's my turn."

"Right, okay then."

"Are you looking for a mate?"

She blushed at his question. "I do have someone in mind, but I'm still looking around, and no, you can't ask who. Okay, so you're the new Lord of the North. So what did you use to do before you became one?"

Kouga moved closer towards Kagome. "See, Kagome, I don't like beating around the bush for things, so I will answer the question you really want to know."

"Err, okay…" They were now close, and Kouga's scent was filling up Kagome's nose. It smelt of fresh rain after a storm.

"I'm the Kouga that you are looking for, the one who always came to see you and fight over you with Muttface." His hand went to her chin and he leaned in to kiss those blood red lips that were talking to him ever since he saw her.

(Is he really kissing me? Oh, this feels so good!) Kagome willingly opened her mouth, and his tongue slowly entered, touching every inch. Her hands flew to his back, rubbing up and down and grabbing at him so he could be closer to her. They fell out of the chair with him on top, and they never stopped kissing, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ooh, Kouga!" His hands ran through her hair. He was trailing wet kisses on her neck, licking the spot where he was going to mark her.

(**No, you can't mark her just yet. You have to wait**!) He bit her lightly and sucked hard on her neck, giving her a hickey.

Down the hall, Saulvaren was pacing, waiting to smell Lee nearby, but she instead smelt Sesshoumaru. "What do you want?"

He looked at her and slowly walked up to her until she was near the wall. He was smelling her neck, his tail holding her hands over her head. He traced her lips with his claw very slowly, so as not to cut her. She moved, and he purposely cut her lip, making her think she did it.

"Well, we need to get that, don't we?" he said with a smile. He licked her lips and started to suck the one with the cut. (Her blood is spicy…) She started to wiggle free, but stopped. The harder she tried, the more weight he would put on her.

She felt something hard on her stomach. (Oh, god, please tell me it's not what I think it is!) She opened her mouth to speak up, but his tongue went right in, and she moaned as he started his magic.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru! Oh, please, don't do this!" His hand picked up her leg and wrapped it around him, and he then went to her breast, squeezing it. His mouth went to the part where half of her breast was exposed and licked it. (She's real hot now… Her smell of lust is strong, and I want more!) He rubbed her leg and started towards the spot that was off-limits.

"Yes…" Lee was close to the castle, and his scent lingered all the way to Saulvaren's nose. (Lee…oh no, he's here!) She pushed Sesshoumaru off and ran to the door.

(I'll let you get away this time. You are beautiful… I guess I should listen to the elders and take a mate.) He shrugged and walked back to the dining room.

"Hello, Lee, it's a pleasure to meet you."

(Her lust-filled scent is very intoxicating… Oh, how I would love to take her right now!)

"You smell delicious." She smiled, full of happiness, her face all red.

"Please come in, Lee, with the others."

"May I have your hand for you to guide me by?" She reddened even more while they walked down the halls to the dining room.

**Saulvaren:** hi everyone did you enjoy

_**Leo:**_ they had better I wrote my fingers off anyhow Who wants 2 say the long name of reviewers 2 thank!!

**Kagome-** I do! –List rolls out- -clears throat- ok:

JenLuV'sPufFs1- wish came true

LynGreenTea-im writes more until I'm done

Kawaii girl 4 life- What you think about the Kouga hmm in this chpe sexy enough –lol-

Viper- u think you slick reviewing three times thinking I'm update faster why would do something like that –sigh- you got me (lol)

Kyane Black- yea I updated I wont leave this story alone ever

Daisy190-" THE TENSION IS KILLING ME!' GOOD (Muahahaha) only playing

JayJingles -lol- so do I

sheshomaru sama and kagome-I goanna try 2 make it the best you've seen…how bout u give me sum ideas on what you want to happen

Shadow Girl-what you think of this –sigh-

Yaolyn-lol- I know I need review 2 kept me sane

**_Leo:_** 5 or 10 reviews


	7. Ache

**_Leo:_** My internet was down -sigh- and I lost my beta NOOO!! so that means

**Saulvaren:** she needs a new one...she needs a new one

**_Leo:_** You dont have to sing it

**Kagome:** yea she's down

_**Leo:**_ everything change on i had to read to catch up on things maybe I can find a beta that way but i wanted to hurry and put this up for my wonderful FANS!!

_**(Ahem) I Leo do not own people from Inuyasha but I do own Saulvaren, Blaze and Leaf and Shin and other you never heard off before (smiles)… and this mean () thoughts…….. Now it starts **_

**--Naraku--**

Naraku walked down the dark halls that led to the cellar where he did his work, the kind of work that affected people in the most dangerous ways possible, the work that belonged in children's nightmares until they woke and ran into their parent's room to cry, although they didn't know – or so they dreamt -- that their parents could save them from such evil. Naraku was their nightmare-come-true, powerful enough to hunt them all, humans and demons alike.

Naraku looked around his cellar until he found the first mirror that could see through time and space, a mirror stronger than Kanna's in every way possible.

"Let me see Sesshoumaru," he said in a bone-chilling voice. The image of Sesshoumaru appeared: he was at the table eating with Saulvaren, Shippou, Kagome, Rin, Lee, and Kouga.

"My sweet Sesshoumaru, I'll have you, just you wait. I'll have you." With that, the image disappeared, and he opened a cabinet that held every magic book and potion ingredient ever imaginable. He took out a single black book. In the middle of the room was a pot sitting on the dark red marble table. He turned with two little bottles and a box in hand and laid them out. His clawed hands looked through the book of magic and stopped at the forbidden dark magic section.

Naraku read out the spell with his deep purr. "Come, take over the good breath out of the fire." He took the red bottle contained the blood of virgins, and the pot began to boil. A smile graced his features. "Kill all that's good to make me strong."

The last bottle was yellow; it glowed a little in the dark. He picked it up, and there inside was the heart of Onigumou.

Naraku's hands curved around the heart, dropping it in the pot of magic. He smiled as the potions turned to many colors and boiled. It slowly turned into a cloud and floated out the window. He watched it float into the sky. Soon after, another followed suit. Many more appeared until there were no more harmless fluffy white clouds. The only thing up in the sky was his evil magic doing its job.

**--Inuyasha and Group--**

Sango was walking with Miroku, looking out into the blue, nothing in particular in mind, or so she made it seem. She was thinking about Miroku and the talk they had had:

_She slowly stepped out the door, but when her foot touched the wet ground, she jumped back to the hard wood floor. The ground was much too cold. She put her foot back down slowly and started to walk, mindful of the temperature._

_She picked up her pace. Mud was now all over her legs, her hair damp and clothes wet. She looked up, and rain poured into her eyes, turning red. Miroku walked out and hugged her from behind, whispering:_

"_I love you."_

Her hands wrapped around her waist as she remembered how warm he was; his chest pressed against her back, and his chin rested on her head. (I was so safe… I wish he could hold me like that all the time.) She smiled and lightly blushed.

Miroku looked to his side and saw her smiling. (What's she thinking about?) An idea popped into his mind and he moved over closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up and quickly backed down. He laughed a little, groping her before running for his life.

Sango, instead of getting all hot, smiled. (How can I tell you that I love you, Miroku?) She started to run after him. "Monk, bring your ass back here!" With that, she knew her love for him was strong.

Inuyasha looked at them and saw how happy and carefree they were. It saddened him to see them like that; whenever he watched them being happy together, images of Kagome would come to his mind, mostly about all the good times they shared. He would give anything to have, smell, touch, or even see her. Hell, he even missed the times when she would "sit" him! He smiled about the good days. (**That's why we're going to get her back! You get to have her in your arms again, to touch her smooth creamy skin**…)

That was all he needed to make him want to get her more: the touching of her skin, the moaning of his name from her lips… "Come on. We'll rest in this upcoming village."

**--Kagura and Kanna--**

Kanna aimed right for Kyushu with the sword, but he did a back flip and knocked the sword out of her hand. Kanna started to use her magic and caught him in an energy ball, her eyes as white as ice.

He made the sword fly toward the energy ball he was in, and he was free. He ran at Kanna, whose eyes were closed, ready to come back with another magic spell. As she was about to shoot out energy, he kicked her in the stomach and held her with his foot on her neck.

"Stand up." Kanna shot up in front of him, and they bowed. "Good session."

"Yes, it was. I almost beat you!"

"You said it: _almost_." They laughed, starting to walk for the door and about to go their separate ways until Kagura stopped them. She had dirt all over her kimono. Her face was white with fear, and only Kanna knew what could make her that scared: _Naraku_.

"The plan…the plan is in motion, can't you see?" She pointed to the clouds. "He's ready, Kanna, and he will be on his way. I should have left yesterday when I felt it… I knew I should have woken you up and ran, but no, I couldn't because of this feeling in my heart, even though it's with him… Kanna, Naraku will stop at nothing until he gets us, and you know we can't run away."

Kyushu looked at both of them as the information soaked into his mind.

They were with Naraku. Kanna had told him earlier, but he still didn't leave because he loved her, and now he didn't know if she would betray him. "What can I do?"

"We can't do anything but go to the south were Lady Saulvaren and Kagome are. They are powerful, and that's where Naraku really wants to go. If we get there and--"

"And what, Kanna? Saulvaren will have our heads!"

"No, she is a peaceful Lady. She's nice, and sweet like flowers. I've watched her. We could tell them that we've come to help, and then we'll tell them of Naraku's plan and involving Kagome and Sesshoumaru."

"When do we leave?" Kyushu asked, and Kagura nodded to acknowledge him.

"Tonight. It will take two days to get there." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

**-- Southern Lands--**

Everyone was settled at the table with serious faces as Lee called his card. "One king." He looked around at everyone.

"Bullshit!" Lee turned his card, smiling at Sesshoumaru, who picked up the cards with a hint of anger.

"Oh," said Saulvaren, "turn that frown upside-down. If you would stop calling BS on him all the time, this wouldn't be happening." (Will these two ever get along?)

Kagome's hand raised high and slapped down four cards. "Yeah, that's right, I've got four aces!" She stared at Saulvaren with her lips pouting.

(You really think I wouldn't call that?) Saulvaren said in Kagome's mind.

(I was hoping you wouldn't.)

Saulvaren opened her mouth slowly and said the words: "Bullshit!" Everyone looked at her, seeing if she would take the cards. Her face turned slightly red as her hands went to the cards, but instead of grabbing it, she scattered them all over the table. "Ouch, my hand! " she cried with a sour face.

They all laughed except Sesshoumaru, who only smiled slightly, and no one noticed but Saulvaren. (Nice smile as always) "Okay, everyone is here, so let's get started on this boring work we have here. We have to stop this Naraku. He has yet to greet my lands, and hopefully, he won't anytime soon. Do any of you have some idea on how to stop him?"

Kouga looked around to see if Kagome was going to answer, but seeing as she said nothing, he did instead. "I have met and fought with this Naraku. He is very powerful, and I almost died fighting one of his creations. He gets stronger by absorbing other demons into his body."

"I have also meet Naraku," said Sesshoumaru "He is a low-class demon and uses many tricks to cross people. I let him get away once, and that shall not happen again."

"I have never even meet him, but he was in my lands the most because of the dark forest," said Lee.

"Well," Saulvaren said, "my heir, Kagome, has traveled with Inuyasha and the others to find him and the shards, which he is looking for. They both have the bigger pieces of the jewel, and other demons around Japan have the smaller parts. Kagome has told me everything, and the only thing that came, as a weak spot is Kikyou, but he tried to kill her so many times and never could do it. We all need to tough up our soldiers and ourselves."

Leaf came into the room and announced that dinner was to be served. Servants came out from the kitchen doors and laid down the delicious food. Two servants stayed, one at the head of the table, and the other at the end. Saulvaren was at the head of the table, on the right were Kagome and Kouga, on the left were Sesshoumaru and an empty seat and across was another. Lee sat at the other end of the table.

The doors opened with Leaf and two kids who ran to Saulvaren. "Hello, everyone. This is Shippou and Rin. Please, find a seat." Shippou sat in the spot next to Kouga, and Rin was next to Sesshoumaru.

"Let's eat and close the meeting until later on in the day."

_**Leo-**_a lot of fun things will happen next chpe

**Kagome**- like what!

**Saulvaren**- wait and you shall find out –waits-

**Kagome-** that's no fun

_**Leo-**_ Hi now lets see how long she can do that

**Kagome-** Kay review 5-10


	8. The Climb

Leo: I know I didn't update in a while sorry my fans but I had PROM

_**Leo: **_I know I didn't update in a while sorry my fans but I had PROM!! Oh yup sure did and it was fun and I have to study for exams sooo I have been busy –sigh-

**Saulvaren: **What about finding a new beta?

_**Leo:**_ oh yes I have found a new beta **Safaia Bara. **She's the best and is very nice to me.

_**(Ahem) I Leo do not own people from Inuyasha but I do own Saulvaren, Blaze and Leaf and Shin and other you never heard of before (smiles)… and this mean () thoughts… Now it starts**_

Kagura watched as the sky started to get darker. She could smell the odor of Naraku everywhere she went. It was like he was breathing down her neck trying to make her do his biding. It was wrapping the world in his stench, draping it over them so that she couldn't get away from it, so that he was to be on her mind at all times. The larking smell clung to the air; it was hiding him in the shadows, making anything and everything an easy target. The wind blew harder, trying to make the smell go away but it did nothing. Nothing worked; it was like his stench was laughing at her telling her "he's stronger then you". But Kagura couldn't accept that. But her " dance of the wind-blades" did nothing just like last time, his smell is everywhere.

"You are wasting your energy" a calm voice came from the trees.

"But it won't go away"

"That's the point of the attack…its time to go" said Kanna as she walked out into the clearing with Kyushu.

"If we start now we could make it there close to the afternoon tomorrow" Kyushu said securing a bag on his shoulder.

"Then we start now," Kagura said and Kanna led the way.

**-- Southern Lands--**

After dinner was served everyone was sitting in Saulvaren's study to discuss politics, lands, trade, and most importantly, Naraku. Saulvaren eyed everyone to get their attention. Silence dominated the room. The clouds falling on soft dirt making a fog could be heard. "Well first I'd like to say that I'm happy that everyone has made it here safely. I'm also proud to say that I have now found an heir." She turned to Kagome who stood beside her, smiled, and bowed to everyone.

Kouga smiled at her innocence and beauty. (She has changed so much and yet so little.)

Saulvaren caught the smile that he gave her before it was gone. (Umm interesting…I wonder…**Don't wonder leave it be**…I didn't do anything…**I'm part of you Saulvaren. I know what you were thinking of.) **"Well I know it's close to night and everyone would like to get some rest but Kagome has something she wanted to share on the topic of Naraku."

That grabbed their attention quickly. Any information on Naraku was highly valued. Not one to enjoy the spotlight, she blushed deeply. "Umm okay. I guess I should just tell you all a little about myself so you all can understand why I've had so many encounters with Naraku." They all nodded, waiting for her to continue. Sesshoumaru stared at her. Something was nagging at him that he didn't like and that should be dealt with quickly. She looked as if he seen her somewhere before.

"On my fifteen birthday, I was attacked by centipede demon that ripped the sacred jewel out of my side, but she was soon dealt with. A few days later I was attacked by a scared-crow demon who took the shard and I shot my arrow, which by **accident **shattered the jewel fragments all over Japan."

Kouga's eyes widened slightly. He didn't know, like the few other guests here, how the jewel had shattered into so many pieces. "Then what...?"

"Well my friend…" There was a pause on the word friend; _Inuyasha,_ a friend after what he did. (I have to tell the story…**he's no friend**…but to think of the old days will make some of the pain go away…**until after the happy days are gone and there is nothing but the stain of regret) **"My friend Inuyasha and I started to travel together to hunt the shards and along the way we met Sango the demon slayer and her faithful feline companion Kirara, Miroku the monk, and Shippou a fox demon. And they help form a group to collect the shards and destroy Naraku."

Sesshoumaru understood now that that girl was Inuyasha's woman, the girl who removed Tetsusaiga, and the girl who was also a miko. It all started to make sense. Saulvaren, trying very hard not to read minds crossed her legs and did breathing exercise Kagome taught her.

"The first time we met Naraku…there was so many encounters that I …"

"Then tell of the one that sticks out the most," said Lee, Kagome nodded.

"I remember when we found out his true identity because normally he hides in this baboon pelt and you only hear his voice. He was telling us how he used to be Onigumou, and that he was the one who put a wedge between Kikyou and Inuyasha to think that they betrayed each other. That's when they started to fight and we saw a mark of a spider on his back."

"A mark of a spider" Saulvaren shivered

"Still scared of spiders are we" Sesshoumaru said with a touch of amusement to his voice. She just glared at him.

"Oh it's ok, they can be quite creepy" voiced Lee trying to comfort her.

"They have so many legs and eyes...eww"

"The great Saulvaren scared of spiders"

"Oh hush Kouga, you just don't understand"

Kagome smiled remembering when she first met Saulvaren "Ooh yes. Saulvaren doesn't tolerate creepy-crawlers like the time when I first met her."

"How did you two meet?" Sesshoumaru asked. Saulvaren walked over to Kagome with a smile of help on her face "How about we call this meeting to an end shall we?"

"No let's hear this."

"No Sesshoumaru we don't want to hear this."

"All who want to know how we met raise your hands," Kagome cheered.

Everyone, even Sesshoumaru, raised his hand just to spite her. "You all are so evil." She walked back to her chair and listen to Kagome tell the story.

**--Inuyasha and Group--**

The cold wind blew harshly all around the group. The smell was everywhere they went, every corner they turned, everywhere…Naraku's stench was just hitting Inuyasha's nose big time. "Inuyasha we should just stick to the plan and go to the Southern lands. Kagome will be there, and if the smell is everywhere like you say there is nothing we can do about it." Miroku wise words were trying to reach through Inuyasha's thick skull.

"But I have to fight him."

"You don't even know where he is."

"Listen to reason Inuyasha." Sango said, leaning against a tree.

"We are only half a day away from her castle, and if we do run into Naraku we will have Saulvaren and Kagome's help."

Kikyou, who was anti-Kagome, sat with eyes closed under the tree with crossed legs (Kagura should be here soon). Inuyasha was trying to figure out what he should do with himself. (**Get Kagome with her powers we will be able to take him faster**…how you know that…**she can purify him**)

"If we leave now for Saulvaren's castle we can make it by tomorrow night." Miroku and Sango smiled.

Kikyou walked over to where Inuyasha was and the group was off (if Kagura doesn't show her self tomorrow then I'll drag Inuyasha to hell with me).

**-- Southern Lands--**

Kagome looks at everyone and gave Saulvaren a great big smile and blushed at Kouga who was just staring at her like she was a goddess. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

**Flash Back (Kagome's POV):**

_A flash of black and green light circled us twice and there stood a tall demon cat with thick black and green fur. Riding the cat was a demoness no older then myself. When she jumped down I looked into her eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen before. Her left eye was black while her right was a dark green. "Who are you humans?" she asked with interest and a hint of anger._

"_None of your business. Where is the shard Kagome?" I search her over ten times but couldn't find it. _

_The monk Miroku started to walk over to Inuyasha. "She doesn't seem like she's here to kill us. Nor does she have shards Inuyasha."_

"_He's right Inuyasha, she doesn't have any." Sango said as she was looking back at the demoness. "She's the Lady of the Southern Lands."_

"_Saulvaren" Miroku added. _

_(Saulvaren?) I thought, looking towards her. She seemed to calm down and her demon cat was in a small form like a cat in her arms, similar to Kirara. She looked at me and her eyes changed, both now a dark green. "Yes I'm Saulvaren. Now answer me, why are you here?"_

"_My name is Kagome and these are my friends. We're here looking for shards of the Shikon jewel. Sorry if we bothered you." _

_As I said that the snake demon came out fast towards Shippou and Kirara. Inuyasha ran towards them and Saulvaren just stood there watching as we tried to fight off the snake. I fell with the snake on top of me and Inuyasha was deeply wounded. That's when her eyes changed. She just stared at the snake and it burst into dust. The shard fell on me as Saulvaren held out her hand for mine. "Thanks for helping us."_

"_Oh that? Please. It's ok. I mean really, snakes aren't really that bad"_

"_Yeah when they're not evil" We both laughed and ever since then when she would find us she'd take me and we would stay at her castle. Five weeks past when I was running away from Inuyasha because he was being an idiot, yet again. I ran into Saulvaren as she was fighting off a spider demon, being backed into a corner. _

_I aimed my arrow at the spider where I sensed the shard but I missed, and it turned to start chasing after me. I screamed for Saulvaren to run but she stayed there. I ran into the forest, the spider real close to me. I turned and aimed my arrow again. This time I hit its neck but it still moved towards me. I fell and saw Saulvaren in a tree looking as if she was ready to come for me. Then the spider's long, icky arms aimed for my heart and I closed my eyes as my body started to burn._

_I open them again and found myself in Saulvaren's room with her standing over me, smiling "Hi. Are you ok?"_

"_Yes but what happened" _

_She looked at me with shock "You don't remember? You saved my life! You began glowing blue and purple and killed the spider. Sorry about that but I don't like them…I hate them really…they have too many eyes and legs…if you can call them that."_

_**End of Flash back**_

Sesshoumaru looked at Saulvaren with amusement and a smile that everyone could see but none really believed it to be there, for Sesshoumaru never smiled, or did he? For Saulvaren would've known, seeing that it wasn't her first time seeing him smile.

Kouga walked over to Kagome, took her hand and kissed it softly. She felt his tongue glide over her hand, sending a shock through her body. "Well, even though that story of Saulvaren was funny, I need sleep."

Kagome smiled and her cheeks blushed rose red "I can show you to your room if you want me to."

He smiled that oh so toothy smile that we love so much, making his eyes twinkle like the stars above. "I would be honored if you would." They walked out the doors with Kouga close to Kagome, very close to Kagome. Wandering down the halls of many colors Kagome couldn't help the many glances she gave Kouga while they walked, the closeness of their skin, the touch now and again of his hand on her side, his breath that was washing over her, oh, and let's not forget his scent melting into her, quickly making her dizzy.

Kouga looking, no staring at her seeing her transformation up close; her hair no longer the blue/black but a dark blood red, eyes no longer doe brown but light red, and her red lips, looking soft like a rose bud drenched in blood. She changed so much. No longer just a human but a demon, her beauty enhanced, she was going to be his. There was no one to get in the way of him mating her.

"Well Kouga here is your room, three doors down from mine if you need help with anything else."

Just then a fuzzy orange ball of fur jump on her back "Kagome your back. I was worried that you wouldn't sleep with me tonight," whined Shippou, who smell fresh out the bath.

"I was coming back. I had a meeting. Besides, I thought you was playing with Rin."

"I was, but Leaf said it was time for us to go to bed." With a pout and a sniff, he smelled Kouga who was now in front of Kagome. The kit looked up at him and smiled "You look and smell different."

"Hope that's in a good way."

"It is," he said with a sure nod of the head.

Kagome smiled at the two and felt something rub her ankles "Oh hi there Kirara."

"Meow."

With a yawn and a rub of the eyes, Kouga still held up that dreamy smile "Well Kagome, I have to get some shut eye…unless you're sleeping with me tonight." he added with a rogue grin.

Kagome blinked owlishly at first. "Umm…no. That's ok. I'll be with Shippou. Goodnight though." She walked quickly to her room with Kirara and Shippou in tow.

Kouga watch her until the door was closed and walked into his own suite. (Oh so close…I should have kissed her.) He lay down in bed and took a deep breath. "I feel like taking a bath." He walked over to his bag and took out his things and walked out the door, running into Saulvaren and Lee…literally.

"Oh, sorry Saulvaren."

"Its okay. Where you going?"

"To wash, mind showing me the way?"

"Nope, not at all" Turning to Lee, she said, "Well this door is your room."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Will I see you later on?"

She answered like a school girl whose crush finally ask her on a date but was trying to play it cool "Umm, maybe."

Kouga was watching the exchange with a sly smile that showed he was enjoying this. "Well goodnight for now." Lee said and he walked into his room.

"Well let's be on our way Kouga."

"So you like him?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." she blushed

"Uh…sure" he said with a knowing smile.

"Oh please do not start, you were all over my heir earlier today and it smells like not so long ago as well." she glanced at him but he turned the other way.

"What time do I have to get up tomorrow?"

"Changing topics already?"

"Umm…I don't know what you're talking about"

A raised eyebrow was his only answer. "Well Kouga, here's your stop. If you need help with anything else just ring the bell." He nodded and Saulvaren turned to go back to her study.

**--Naraku's Castle--**

The clouds grew darker and darker until they turned purple as a yellow bolt of lightening flashed from the sky and landed on earth making it shake and crack. Two forms appeared from the smoky split in the ground, one male and other female, both with dark blue hair, long claws, and yellow eyes. Even so, their smell had a faint trace of Naraku in them.

With very little moonlight to see the two forms, which appeared to be demons, they didn't move an inch. Not even their long hair dare move in the wind. A figure dressed in a baboon pelt came close, his smooth, and silky as a spider web and dark as red wine voice rang out. "Go to the southern lands, bring back Kagome and Sesshoumaru, do whatever you like with the others." And the figure with the baboon pelt was gone.

The female took off with a fast pace, but the male stroll behind with a deadly smile.

**--Southern Lands--**

In the bathing room, the floor was a smooth cherry-wood. There were three cabinets filled with remedies to bath with. Dressers with towels and cloths and a place to hang your clothes were also in the room. "This so looks like a woman designed this room." Kouga said out loud to no one and stripped off his clothing. Then he grabbed some potions that didn't smell too feminine, a towel, and cloth.

Walking out to the spring to wash, he had to stop and admire the built in hot-spring. Bright green grass covered the ground, there where some Sakura trees here and there, a-line to the wall was cherry-wood flooring to wash before you soak in the spring; which was directly in the middle of the room. You could see the steam coming from water, and there was a small waterfall at the top of the hot-spring that connected to the spring with two channels taking the water out to the rivers so the hot-spring wouldn't overflow. "Beautiful."

With that said, Kouga went over to the cherry-wood flooring to wash.

**--In Saulvaren's Study--**

Saulvaren walked into the study to find Sesshoumaru seated in a chair with a book in his hand. (What does he think he's doing…**pissing you off.**) "Well Sesshoumaru you haven't changed much" She glided over to his side to see what he was reading. "The same for you." he retorted, putting the book on the table and standing up to face her. "Well that isn't fully true. Your body matured, but I can't really say much about your mind." he smiled.

"Why do you always have to be so cruel to me?" she whined.

"Stop that…you father would be ashamed to see you still cry like some spoiled brat."

She stopped and stared up at him "They have been gone for seven years now, I still miss my parents at times but you were there for me and I appreciate that everyday Sesshoumaru…thank you."

"Don't say that, I was there in battle with them…that was their wish- for Lee and I to help Leaf look after you." Sesshoumaru touched her cheek feeling her smooth skin; with his tail he pulled her into a hug. "You know it's been five years since you hugged me" Saulvaren sighed into the hug. "You acted as if you didn't know me earlier today, I wonder why even though I followed suit," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Because I knew it would irritate you." She turned to pull away from the hug but he didn't let her go. So giving in to temptation, she started to pet his tail, something she'd wanted to do for a very long time. To her surprise he let her do as she pleased. His hand reached down to her exposed thigh, his claw running up and down her skin. Sesshoumaru listened to Saulvaren's breath, as it started to get a little shaky "Stop…it…"

He looked into her eyes "Do you really want me to?"

"I don't know, I mean…you never showed interest in me before, you're like my friend."

"Then don't think of me as such."

"I…I cant do this."

"Why?" he asked. His hand stopped moving and his tail started to loosen around her.

"You only want my body. Not me."

Sesshoumaru let her go and saw her walk away, thinking on what she said to him. (Do I only want her for her body…**I know what I want her for and its not just her body. It's her mind and the fact that she can make us laugh**…she's the first female to turn me down and make me feel something.) He shook his head and started towards his room, which is two doors away from Saulvaren's room to clear his head.

**--Kouga--**

Sitting on a rock that protruded from the hot spring with eyes closed was Kouga. He was letting his muscles and mind relax with the help of the steam from the spring. But out in the bathing room was Kagome, getting undressed and ready to wash as she picked out a remedy that smells like strawberries. Walking out the door humming with her eyes closed she walked over to the cherry-wood flooring and grabbed a bucket.

Opening her eyes she walked over to the waterfalls and froze in her spot. Kouga was in the spring with his eyes closed and breathing deep a sign that he was asleep. (Ooh what should I do…**bath just like you w as planning to**…but he's in here…**he's asleep so what if he wakes and see you naked, he'll be so…**you really do have a dirty mind…**I'm part of your mind**) Blushing, Kagome was going to be brave and bath just like he wasn't there.

She put the bucket in the waterfalls, filled it up and walked back over to the cherry-wood to wash.

(Kagome's here…**stay like your sleep**…I was, I'm waiting until she comes into the hot spring to wake.) After washing off all the soap on her body she walked over to the spring and far from Kouga so she wouldn't wake him.

(He's so beautiful…I wonder what he thinks of me…umm ooh what's that on his forehead…I cant see half of his hair in the way) Sighing as she let curiosity get the better of her yet again, she swam over to him but not too close so he wouldn't wake. (It's a…damn I still can't make it out) Kouga took a deep breath and Kagome held hers but he didn't wake after that so she let herself breathe again.

Building up more courage, she was face to face to him now and gently moved his bangs out the way to look at the symbol on his forehead. "It's a sun" she whispered without knowing it, her right hand rising to trace the sun with her claw, she let her hand wonder to his hair running it through her fingers. (Wow so beautiful…what will happen if I…)

Removing her hand from his hair to his lips (Their kind of soft…) and on a dare from the demon within she let her tongue trace his lips and started to kiss him.

(I can't take it anymore!) He let his hand go to her back pulling her closer to him, a gasp escaped from her and he took that chance to put his tongue in her mouth. Kagome moaned, her hand moving to his chest feeling his hard, toned muscles under her palm "Feeling me up while I sleep Kagome? I thought I knew you better."

Her cheeks glowed a brilliant red "I…umm sorry."

"Not that I mind in any way." He smiled and stood to his full height, making Kagome feel very short.

"It was just that…well…" She looked up at him, his smile showing that he really didn't care at all making her feel better.

" Kagome what are your feelings towards me truthfully?"

"Kouga you know when I first met you and I help you with the birds of paradise and all? Well, once I return to my group and Inuyasha heard me saying your name in my sleep one night, he became jealous of you that's why you two were always fighting…besides the fact that Inuyasha like me…umm too." She sat on the rock where Kouga had previously occupied. "That wasn't the only time that happened though, me dreaming of you and all. It was always the same dream. Me helping you fight the birds of paradise and you telling me that you loved me asking me to stay with you and then I'd wake up…"

Kouga sat beside her and listened to Kagome as she gazed off in the distance reminiscing " Kouga...I never stopped having that dream even when I thought I was in love with Inuyasha."

That caught him off guard. He knew that she loved Inuyasha, but the way she said his name just then was like she was cursing him for everything he'd done And that was the million-dollar question: what did Inuyasha do to her? " Kagome I love you. I've loved you from the first time I saw you, and I know you know that. But as time passed I really did think over the reason why to discover that, when you love someone, there shouldn't have to be a reason."

Kagome had tears spilling from her eyes. (I know what my dream was telling me now.) She got up from the rock and started to swim until she reach the middle of the spring, held her breath, and went under. Kouga watch her as she rose back up from the water and smiled that smile that was all too familiar to Kagome. (Why is he smiling like a pervert…**because you're naked.**)

"Like what you see Kouga?" she asked, going back deep in the water.

He laughed out and walked over to her. "No, I love what I saw and wish to see it again."

"Well aren't you the honest one."

"I like to think so." He was very close to her now. She pressed her hands to his chest as he let his hand run through her hair and down to her thighs. Lifting her up, her legs went around his waist, and he started to kiss her neck to her shoulder and back, his hands cupping her butt.

"Ooh Kouga…Mmm that feels so good" Her tail was happily waving from side to side. His hands, and oh, his shoulders; although scared she might fall, the electric shock like before was back and this time she felt it everywhere.

"Kagome do you love me?"

"I love you."

He put her down in the water and looked into her eyes "What did you say?"

"I love you Kouga."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Kagome. Will you be my mate?"

"Yes!" Kouga's smile was true and so wide that it hurt his face. Kagome smiled as well and laughed at him. "But I want us to take our time." He nodded his head and picked her up again, kissing her and rubbing her back. That's when she felt it, right on butt. It was hard but smooth. (Is that his…**yup**…ooh…**you should touch it.**) Her left hand that was rubbing on Kouga's six-pack stomach started wandering down, feeling little curls of hair on the way until she felt his staff, smooth and hard in her hand.

Kouga's whole body froze when he felt her hand wrap around him. (She just doesn't know what that's doing to me.) He wanted to take her right then and there, but knew that wasn't best thing to do. Kagome's hand gently pulled him up and then down in a slow motion that was tearing Kouga up inside. "Ka…Kagome, Kami that feels so good…"

His words were encouraging her to go on. At first she thought she did wrong because his body froze at her touch, but when she started to pump him he started to caress her again. Kouga's mind was starting to slip as she picked it up a little. His right hand moving from her backside to the jewel between her legs and let his middle finger slip inside making Kagome moan.

(This isn't helping…**she is allowing you to do as you please, if she wanted you to stop she would of said so.**)

Kagome let go of his staff and let her self enjoy the pleasure Kouga was sending throughout her body. " Yes, feels so right…so good."

Kouga built up enough courage to put Kagome down and step back a few paces. Kagome's eyes were still closed as she swayed a little to steady herself, then open them "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, it was all right," (A little to right) "I just thought now wasn't the right time to…you know?"

Kagome looked around, remembered where she was, and blushed deeply. (We were about to do it in the hot springs? I can see Saulvaren now about to murder us!) "I guess we got a little carried away." She turned around and got up from the spring and walked over to her towel. Kouga watched every movement, every sway of her hips, every strand of radiant red hair caressing her back. Wanting to run over there telling her that he had changed his mind. (Stay strong.)

He also walked over to where Kagome stood getting dressed. He started drying off and putting on his clothes as well and they walked out in silence, heading towards her room. "Well, umm…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome turned to go in but Kouga stopped her and kissed her on the forehead and each of her cheeks.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He turned to leave.

**Saulvaren:** How come she gets lucky?

_**Leo:**_ I don't know what you mean?

**Saulvaren: **Don't lie to me…She got lucky, well a little lime and all I got was like a touch.

_**Leo:**_ Well fine then you can get some lime.

**Saulvaren:** YAY…love you

_**Leo**_**:** Fans wasn't that** WONDERFUL**

**Fans:** -nod heads.-

_**Leo**_**:** Good. Now review 5-10


End file.
